A Kiss to Keep You Quiet
by Akitore
Summary: Morinozuka Takashi was never one for the usage of many words. Suoh Tamaki, on the other hand, was one of many words. Way too many words even. MoriTamaki. MoriHunny. Please, Read and Review?


I swear, I bet I was high when I thought this up. MorixTamaki is a CRACK!PAIRING to the highest degree. No offense to the fans of this pairing ;)

* * *

Morinozuka Takashi was never one for the usage of many words. He was silent with a protective, loyal, and wild personality underneath, and he played his part rather well. Although, in true honesty, it wasn't a show. It was who he was, nothing played. He was as honest as honest goes.

Suoh Tamaki, on the other hand, was one of many words. Way too many words even. He was flamboyant, insane, a womanizer, and he was that much more of an idiot too. It was amazing that he didn't act like an idiot infront of his guests.

- - - -

It was a... rainy day. There was no thunder and lightning, but the lighting was as dark and gloomy as the day itself.

_Pitter pat. Tap. _The rain pelted hard against the window.

Every host was in their parts of the room doing, just minding their own business. A little honey blond lolita laid comfortably on a couch, curled with a soft pink blanket and his favorite stuffed animal, Usa-chan, a pink cuddly bunny that was always with the blond wherever he went. A strong and silent type sitting peacefully and still next to the little blond, he was always with the blond as well.

Two figures, blonde and black haired boys, was sitting on a couch across the two other boys. One was on his laptop, his glasses refracting the light from the laptop that was placed on his lap, the other staring bored into the distance.

Then two devilish red heads were sitting on the windowsill, their two pairs of golden eyes watching the patterns of the rain pellets gliding down the large glass window, and one natural rookie studying quietly in one of the corners of the room, seperating herself from the rest of the hosts.

It was strange, the club wasn't normally quiet, actually, rarely were they _ever_ quiet. The feeling wasn't exactly tense, but it was, well, quite awkward.

Sighing, the violet eye'd blond stood and placed a hand on his forehead, his eyebrow twitching. "I can't seem to take this silence, it- it's just completely unnatural!"

"And how would silence be unnatural Tamaki..?" The boy sitting next to him said, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen and his fingers rapidly clicking away at the keys. _Click. Clack. Tap._

"Because! There is always a sound! There is never a true silence! When there is true silence it makes things unnatural!"

"So if a child was born in silence that makes the child unnatural?"

"Wha- no, what? Wait! That's not what I meant! Babies being born is absolutely natural! That's what makes them so precious." He hugged himself, his slender arms holding onto his shoulders.

"Tamaki." Another voice spoke, low and calming.

"Babies are perfect! Entering this world, knowing nothing of the cruel realities of the world, it's only knowledge is to want and to unconciously give happiness to others!" The host king exclaimed, his voice getting louder as he tried to make his point.

"Tamaki." That voice spoke again.

"The color of their eyes, the cute little face, the soft cream colored skin! They are just absolutely-"

"Tamaki." That same voice spoke once again, the voice was lower than it orignally started out in. The sound was relaxing and just could fill you up with the most fluffy feeling.

The blond's violet eyes widened as two long arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. "Mitsukuni is sleeping," the other mumbled into the back of his neck, sending shiver's down the French heir's back. The Morinozuka laid his head on his shoulder, placing a slight kiss on the other's cheek, and in return Tamaki just nodded.

Being released from the kendo champion's grasp, he sat back down, remaining quiet for the remainder of Hunny's nap with a huge blush blown out on his face.

The wind blew hard against the trees. _Whoosh. Rustle. _And the rain continued to fall. _Pitter pat. Tap. _

Making the day tomorrow beautiful.

_

* * *

_

RAWR I DON'T LIKE HOW I WROTE THIS.... The beginning was sort of inspired by an RP sample I wrote when I was applying for a role in an RPG I just started out in then the idea was thought up when I was high and in the shower xD

....But you could've probably lived without knowing that. ANYWAYS, aside from what think of during something hygenic...

**Please, review! :) I love hearing what you guys have to say.**


End file.
